


I won’t look away

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [13]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Early Mornings, F/F, first time sharing a bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 00:35:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: In which Yang takes a moment to drink in a gentle moment with her partner.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 7
Kudos: 210





	I won’t look away

**Author's Note:**

> Mildly inspired by that one bumbleby post talking about the Hawaiian greeting called honi and how it seems to be a common gesture between the bees now.

It’s quiet when Yang wakes up that first morning in Vacuo. But the silence isn’t filled with the isolation she had felt during her time back in Patch, when she’d wake up in a silent house as her arm began to ache during her recovery. No, this silence isn’t a lonely one. It can’t be. Not when she can feel a slender, calloused hand brush her bangs back from her forehead to press a soft kiss to the skin beneath her hair. 

“Morning.” Blake murmurs softly, pulling back to look down at Yang when a soft and pleased sounding hum leaves her throat involuntarily. Her amber gaze is gentle yet still so tired, not that Yang can blame her after so many days without proper sleep. But even so, there’s an easy affection shining in her eyes as she lets her fingers trail down the side of Yang’s face, her touch trembling with hesitation as a shy and unsure smile crosses her face. 

Yang softens and reaches up to press Blake’s hand firmly against her cheek, smiling tenderly up at her partner as she nuzzles into her palm. “Morning.” She whispers back, her heart skipping a beat when Blake leans down to press their foreheads together, her eyes drifting shut as though to drink her in.

It reminds Yang of the first time Blake had shared this part of her culture with her shortly after the dance back at Beacon. At first, Yang had found Blake’s tendency to press her forehead against Yang’s to be a cute and sweet gesture but when Blake explained the cultural significance of it, she found herself feeling honoured that Blake  _ chose  _ to share it with her. This gesture, that Blake had explained as being called  _ honi,  _ was one of respect, usually shared with someone honoured, loved and esteemed. It was an intimate gesture that formed a connection between two people, a gesture usually shared between people who regarded one another affectionately and with respect; usually family, close friends and partners. Blake had gone on to explain that this is because, when performing  _ honi,  _ the individuals are exchanging  _ ha,  _ or the breath of life, and  _ mana,  _ or spiritual power, with one another. 

To say the least… it was a very intimate gesture and not one that Blake, who always guarded her emotions and kept her walls high during their Beacon days, took lightly. The significance of it was never wasted on Yang, who found herself treasuring it every single time, even when it wasn’t directed at her. How could she not treasure it when she gets the chance to see Blake allow herself to be open and loving with those she holds dear?

As their breathing begins to synchronise, Yang feels her eyes drift shut too, and she lets herself drown in this moment with her partner. Every breath, every movement, every touch… she lets her mind drift over it all, lets herself focus on this connection, this  _ bond,  _ that had been forged between them. It’s comfortable. It’s safe. It’s  _ right.  _

Sometimes, when Blake shares this particular gesture with her, Yang finds it incredibly difficult not to get overly emotional and sentimental. There’s just something about holding one another like this, breathing and existing together, that makes her feel so warm, warm in a way that even her semblance fails to provide. It makes her feel loved and valued, safe and treasured. And when she’s spent her whole life providing that for everyone else… It’s a little overwhelming to be given it so freely in return without having to ask for it.

She likes it.

Another soft hum escapes her when Blake pulls back to kiss her forehead once more and she smiles, her fingers lightly stroking Blake’s hand as she opens her eyes and glances up at Blake, her cheeks burning at the gentle amusement and steady adoration in her partner’s gaze. “I like it when you kiss me there.” She mumbles sleepily, as she slips her free arm under Blake’s waist and pulls her closer to her body with a soft huff. 

“Yeah?” Blake says softly, her cheeks darkening as a  _ heart achingly tender  _ smile crosses her face, her ears pressing bashfully back against her head when Yang nods with a sheepish little laugh. “Why’s that?”

“Makes me feel safe. Loved too.” Yang says quietly, swallowing thickly. She feels vulnerable and exposed, admitting this to Blake. It feels like a confession of some sort; a quiet admittance that, despite how strong she is for everyone else, sometimes… She needs somebody to make her feel safe too. “It’s comforting.”

“Well… good.” Blake says, her voice cracking lightly as she leans up to brush her lips against Yang forehead once more, lingering against her skin for a long moment as Yang’s smile grows a little bigger. “Because you make _ me  _ feel loved and safe just by looking at me.”

“Then I won’t ever turn my back on you.” Yang says softly, as her hand moves to cup Blake’s head tenderly, her fingers slipping into Blake’s hair gently as they gaze at one another. “I won’t look away.”

Perhaps that’s what made their bond so special; because it was one made of things that can go unsaid. Things like love and safety, respect and compromise, adoration and devotion…

Things that they only need to look into each other’s eyes to recognise.


End file.
